


Taste of your own medicine

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spank me Liam." Because <a href="http://dazy-laze.tumblr.com/post/54910267727">Louis said it</a>, okay.</p>
<p>Warnings for spanking, mild voyeurism/exhibitionsm, mild humiliation, dommy!Liam. Though this is listed as Lilo and OT5, it's really sort of - sexy gen, with the spanking and voyeurism/exhibitionism skating the line of actual sexual kink. You'll see :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of your own medicine

_"Spank me Liam."_

_"Spank me Liam."_

_"Spank me Liam."_

Some bright spark on the internet had managed to record Louis saying that at the concert the other night, clip it down, and put it online. Somehow this had come to Louis's attention, and somehow it was apparently the funniest thing to ever happen.

Liam shoved his head under his pillow.

_"Spank me Liam."_

_"Spank me Liam."_

_"Spank me Liam."_

Zayn sat up. "Louis for fuck's sake. I'm trying to sleep here. We're all trying to sleep here. Fuckin - stop it. It's not even funny any more."

"Never was," Niall murmured sleepily. 

Louis giggled impishly, hunched over his laptop in his bunk, and Zayn made a frustrated noise, which was a bad idea because when Louis was in a mood like this, any sign he was succeeding in his goal to annoy the shit out of people would just spur him on.

_"Spank me Liam."_

Liam was tired and annoyed and Louis had been prancing around all evening playing that clip, sounding like he was asking Liam to spank him over and over again, and a man had his limits.

_"Spank me Liam."_

Liam sat up, started pushing his covers off. "Okay."

Harry made a sleepy noise of surprise, and Louis gave a fake gasp. "Naughty!" he said, like he thought Liam was joking, and played the clip again.

Liam didn't say anything else, just clambered out of the side of his bunk and landed on the floor between the bunks, crouched down to look into Louis's.

Louis peered back out, raising an eyebrow. _"Spank me Liam."_

Liam reached in and calmly took Louis's laptop away, closed it firmly and put it on the floor out of the way.

"Hey!" protested Louis.

"Are you coming out here or am I going to have to drag you?"

Louis looked at him, frowning in confusion. "I--"

"Fine," sighed Liam, and reached in, got one fist in Louis's soft t shirt and one in the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, and _pulled_ , dragging Louis onto the floor of the bus in a wriggling tangle of limbs.

"What are you - Liam! What are you doing?"

The other lads had given up sleeping, clearly, three silent but bright eyed faces peering out of the bunks.

"What you've been bloody asking for all evening," said Liam patiently. He felt calm and absolutely reckless all the same time, which is certainly something he'd never felt before Louis had come into his life, so sometimes it was only fair he let this out at Louis's expense.

Louis looked right at him then, and if he'd said, no, cmon, let me go, I was just joking, Liam would've grinned and said 'gotcha!' and got back into bed and teased Louis about it and that would have been that.

But Louis didn't. He blinked a couple of times, then shut his mouth, stuck his chin out at Liam obstinately as if he was saying, _you wouldn't_.

Once-upon-a-time Liam wouldn't've. But this Liam - this Liam would.

"Okay," he said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way - wait, I forgot who I was talking to. 'Course it will be the hard way." He grabbed at Louis's shoulders and tried to flip him over onto his front; Louis didn't go easily, of course, but grappling with Louis in close quarters was intensely familiar these days - they wrestled over everything, from who was going to ask Paul for a booze run to whose turn it was to wake up Zayn.

Because of that Liam knew he was stronger than Louis, and knew how to handle Louis, but there was still something thrilling about feeling the strength, only increasing every day, in his own arms as Louis struggled against him. They ended up as Liam wanted them, Liam kneeling on the floor with Louis's chest pressed against his thigh and knees, and Louis was struggling but definitely could have resisted more. He had a fantastic way of things ending up the way he wanted them without making it look like he'd made it happen. It was okay, Liam wouldn't say anything.

"Stay there," he said, and pressed one hand between Louis's slim shoulders. He shifted his knees so Louis was braced steadily over him, his head on his crossed arms to Liam's left and legs sprawled to his right. He could feel Louis breathing hard and could see the bright red flush of the side of his face. Louis's back was still tense but he wasn't struggling, resigned to it now.

"Ask for it again," said Liam, surprising himself with the request and feeling himself go hot and red in the face, but deciding that it was a good thing to ask. Sometimes Louis needed a little bit of his own medicine when it came to embarrassing people.

Louis went even stiller over Liam, nothing moving but his heartbeat which Liam could feel thudding against his thigh.

"Go on," he said. "You were asking for it all evening. Over and over and over again. One more time won't hurt, will it? It's just funny, isn't it?"

Louis swallowed and lifted his head a little bit, jaw working. Liam had almost forgotten the other lads with their heads hanging over the bunks watching them, but Louis clearly hadn't, from the way his eyes flickered and he gave a little aborted head movement, clearly stopping himself from checking if they were all still looking. Liam was fairly sure they were.

"S--" he started, then cleared his throat, face going redder. "Spank me, Liam." He lifted a sardonic eyebrow and injected a sarcastic lit to his voice like it was all still a game, but his voice gave out at the end and it didn't make him seem any more in control.

"Good," said Liam, approvingly. "Now. Pyjama bottoms up or down?"

Louis's whole body jolted at that, mouth opening and throat working. He glanced back at Liam then immediately back down to the floor, putting his forehead back on his crossed arms and closing his eyes. "I--" he said, and swallowed. "Shit." He swallowed again, face screwed up. Liam raised an eyebrow and curled his fingers in the waistband of Louis's pyjamas in warning, and Louis gasped and said, "Up."

Liam didn't know if Louis was struggling with the embarrassment of having to ask to maintain even a little bit of dignity, or struggling with wanting to have them down and not being able to ask for it; his belly gave a deep, warm tug either way and he didn't let himself think about doing it bare. He uncurled his fingers from Louis's waistband and gave his hip a little pat.

"Okay," said Liam, and smacked him without any warning, palm slapping down onto the curve of Louis's arse with a noise that was somewhere between a heavy thud and the sharp smack of bare skin.

"Ahh!" said Louis, loud and immediate, then shut his mouth closed firmly and Liam could see him digging his fingernails into his arm. Liam kept going, smacking him again and again, and he could feel the give and slight jiggle of Louis's plump arse under his hand, and it felt really good to spank, satisfying. Even with his mouth clamped shut Louis made quite a lot of noise at first, grunts and half-swallowed noises, but after a minute or so he went quiet.

Liam kept spanking him, changing from hitting mostly one cheek then the other, down a bit to where his arse curved into his thick thighs, then up to get his cheeks right at the peak. Louis slowly went all relaxed, body slumping down into Liam's legs, his face no longer tight and grimaced but sort of soft; his eyelashes fluttering, his mouth closed but not bitten, his lips sometimes parting on a huff of air if Liam spanked particularly hard.

Liam's heart was beating hard but steady, and at the same time he realised he could feel Louis's cock getting harder against the side of his thigh, he became aware of his own dick. He wasn't hard, not really, just sort of - like he would get there quite easily. Sort of sensitised. Good.

It wasn't exactly what he'd expected but it wasn't a problem; it didn't really matter right now, anyway. He stopped spanking, giving one last gentle tap of his palm to Louis's arse, and he could feel how hot the skin was underneath his pyjamas, imagined how red and glowing it would look over the swell of his arse.

He blinked, and took his hand away. "What do you think, lads," he said, voice rough. "Has he had enough?"

Louis didn't even flinch at that, just kept his eyes closed and his breathing deeper and faster than normal but still steady.

"Yeah," said Niall, and his face was flushed and mouth open when Liam glanced at him. "Yeah, I think he's got it."

"Look how quiet he is," Harry pointed out. "I think it means he's, you know. Thinking about what he did. Learned his lesson."

Liam rested both his hands on Louis's back. There was something fantastic about this, about having Louis spanked into silence for once, pliant in his lap while the others discussed him, what Liam should do with him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think he's had enough." He put his hands on Louis more firmly and rolled him off his lap, so Louis sprawled on his back on the floor in front of him. He opened his eyes and blinked lazily up at Liam. His eyes were dark and his cheeks and mouth were red, and the swell of his half-hard cock was clearly visible in his soft clinging pyjamas, but Louis didn't look down at it, so Liam didn't either, and no-one said anything. Liam's own pulse was still thumping heavy and pleasant between his own legs, cock twitching very slightly; not urgently, but in a way it might be nice to think about later.

"What do you say?" Liam asked Louis.

Louis swallowed and blinked again. "Huh?" he said, voice rasping.

"You asked for it all evening and then I finally gave it to you. And it looks like you needed it. So - what do you say?"

Louis held Liam's gaze for a moment, white teeth digging slightly into his lower lip, but he didn't hesitate when he said, "Thank you, Liam."

Liam nodded. "You're welcome. Now, are you gonna be quiet?

"Yes, Liam."

"Are you gonna go to bed and go to sleep?"

"Yes, Liam."

"Good."

Liam helped Louis get into his bunk, all docile and quiet, and it was new and exciting and sort of thrilling to know he had that sort of power over Louis. It certainly wouldn't last, but. This was something.

"Thanks, mate," said Zayn as Liam clambered back into his own bunk. "I think sometimes he needs that, doesn't he."

"No worries," said Liam. "S'what I'm here for."


End file.
